The Entire Harry Potter Series But It's About Draco Malfoy 1
by thankmerlinfordrarry
Summary: Rewriting the entire series, but it'll ultimately be Drarry fanfiction. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Hello friends, I have decided to try this idea I've had for a while. I'm basically going to be rewriting the Harry Potter series in Draco Malfoy's point of view. I'm gonna try and mirror the books as much as possible. Just a warning that my upload schedule will not be very regular or good but I do plan to actually see this story through. Also it is Drarry (Draco/Harry) fanfiction but it's gonna be slow burn. And, I will probably do it in parts, breaking each story up by book. This will be the philosopher's stone. I hope you might sort of like it?**

Malfoy Manor was quiet, eerily quiet. Normally there were subtle sounds to hint that a family lived there. The sounds of the house elves cooking or cleaning, the cries of the young Malfoy heir or the hushed whispers between adults planning things, very evil things. But tonight was different. Lucius Malfoy was out and Narcissa was waiting anxiously outside for his return. Little Draco Malfoy, merely one year old was sleeping soundly. The house elves normally working much too hard had special permission from the lady of the house to keep an eye on her babe. Tonight was THE night. The house elves beamed as they viewed this as a sort of break. They loved silently watching over her son instead of scrubbing floors until their small hands were raw.

The silence was broken as a disheveled Lucius rushed anxiously into the house, Narcissa quickly following behind and fretting over his current state. Though an arranged marriage, the two are very much in love and she worries about him.

The house elves, hearing the commotion, rushed to their master's side. Instead of cursing and yelling at the small creatures he stared off into space for a moment before sighing.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Narcissa asked worriedly. The soft cries of the now awake young Malfoy could be heard in the silence that followed.

"The Dark Lord is dead. The war is over." Lucius stated, finally breaking the silence. As he gazed upon the shocked faces of the house elves and his wife, he decided to go on. They wanted to know the whole story. "As I heard it. The Dark Lord entered the Potter's safe house after being told where it was located by Potter's own friend. He then proceeded on with the deed. He managed to kill both James and Lily but when it came to the baby, he failed. Somehow, the baby survived the killing curse and not only that, caused the Dark Lord to die as well." By the end of his small speech, the disgust was evident in his voice. He had backed the wrong side, he had lost, and it wasn't too long before the authorities came after him.

"How do you know all this?" Narcissa inquired.

"Severus Snape witnessed it all."

"What a miracle the Dark Lord is dead!" A small voice popped up. It was that of Dobby the elf. Lucius glared at him, normally he would have to punish the poor creature but he currently did not have the time.

"Narcissa darling, come with me. The aurors will be here any moment and we must prepare. You-" he gestured to his servants, "GET TO WORK." And with that he twirled his out of place robes in a dramatic exit. All the while, the poor babies cries were getting louder. Narcissa gazed at the crib for a moment, longing to soother her young son, before turning on her heel and following her husband out of the room.

No one knows exactly what went on that night, however the news of the baby Potter's miraculous survival quickly spread and the name Harry Potter was a well-known one across the wizarding world. And, luckily the Malfoys got off scot free. It was a well-known fact that Lucius was a death eater but after claiming to have been under the Imperius curse, charges could not be pressed against the family.

 **Notes: Hello again friends, I know this was a short chapter. I promise they are not all going to be this short but this is just the hook and is meant to be short but also gather the readers attention. Anyways, I hope you like and go ahead and leave a review with any criticism you might have. I will try my best to reply to all of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Hello again! This chapter is kinda broken into parts. I know it's been a painfully long time but I had the first 2 parts of this chapter written the same day as the first chapter, I just didn't know how to write the next part. The last part is kind of a bonus because I realized I did not have a good explanation in the end of the third part and I also did not have enough material to write a whole chapter solely dedicated to the last part. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. (Also I know this is a very slow story so far but in the next one, him and Harry meet! Also, don't expect a lot of relationshippy stuff, as this is not solely focused on that it's just supposed to give some new perspective to the series.)**

The young, now five years old, Malfoy Heir, is a curious kid. On this particular day, he was up nice an early, so when the mail was delivered and he saw the moving pictures on the daily profit, he decided it was now his. Something about this particular photo enticed him. He promptly took it to his room, jumped up on his bed and began to exam the bundle of papers, all without his parents even realizing he was awake.

He examined the front carefully, sounding out the title. When he was satisfied with his pronunciation, his eyes moved on to the picture. There was a man, he had very curly black hair and funny looking glasses, and he is wearing a red and yellow scarf. In the photo he slowly turns to pull a silly face at the people beside him and then laughs. Beside him is a woman with extremely bright red hair, holding a small child and laughing at the man beside her. Little Draco is captivated by their movements, the chemistry between the two is radiating through the imagery and even as a five year old he could tell they were in love. They were like his mommy and daddy.

The small child struggled through reading the article. He skipped over some of the bigger and more flamboyant words used by the reporter Rita Skeeter, as he did not know what they meant. By the time he was done he was smiling. It talked about a little baby that survived something, he wasn't quite sure what. Nevertheless Draco Malfoy was amazed that this person existed, he was so happy and excited that he ran out of the room with the paper to find his dad.

"Daddy! Look!" The small child thrust the paper into his father's hands. His little blonde head bobbing up and down with excitement and anticipation as Lucius looked over the paper. "I want to be just like Harry!" After saying the words, he noticed a change. Lucius' face slowly twisted into a snarl before he ripped up the paper.

"We never speak of that child's name in this house. Do you understand Draco?" Draco looked up at him fearfully before bursting into tears and nodding. "Good." Lucius states before picking the child up and hugging him.

As he was comforting the child, Narcissa burst into the room hearing the commotion. Seeing that Lucius had it handled she went to leave the room again. Then she noticed the ripped up newspaper. Deciding it better to not ask she walked out of the room, slightly confused.

Later that same day, Draco returned to his room. He was a bit calmer now but still devastated at what his dad had done. He jumps into bed, ready to sleep when a knock is heard at his door. He looks over confused but then his mom walks in.

"Hi sweetie!" she smiled at him.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed before getting up and hugging her. She smiled more in return before sitting him on his bed.

"Here, this is for you." She said giving him a new copy of the daily profit. In return, Draco smiled the biggest, brightest smile he could manage. "Just don't tell daddy."

"I promise I won't!" He exclaimed before climbing off his bed and hiding it in a box under his bed. "Night night mommy!" he said climbing into bed and smiling.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you." Narcissa said fondly before leaving the room.

That night, he slept peacefully and dreamed of adventures with Harry, his new favourite super hero.

…

At age seven, our young Malfoy has to start thinking about school. The only real options are Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Frankly, Lucius would prefer his son go to Durmstrang despite having attended Hogwarts himself. The fact that they do not allow muggle-born wizards appeals to the narrow mindset of the pureblood wizard. It has also been said that they are much more lenient and have a 'far more sensible line' about the Dark Arts than Hogwarts.' He also does not like the current headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Draco on the other hand, has no clue where he wants to go until the most recent edition of the Daily Profit. The article titled, "The Boy Who Lived to follow in his Father's Footsteps" had a beautiful photo panning over the Hogwarts campus, capturing the castle in the most breathtaking scene Draco had ever seen. He quickly got to work on reading the article.

It detailed how the moment Harry Potter survived the killing curse, he was destined to go to Hogwarts. This event basically sealed his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Harry Potter is someone that Draco Malfoy has always looked up to. So the idea that he could go to the same school was the most exciting thought the young boy had ever had. He was his hero, of course he wanted to meet him. He was going to go to Hogwarts, he had decided.

That night at dinner, the Malfoy family was quite quiet. Draco was rehearsing what he was going to say a million times. Of course his mother already knew and supported him but his father was a different story. He knew his father wanted him to go to Durmstrang, but he was hoping that it was possible to change his mind.

"Father," Draco started breaking the silence.

"Yes, Draco?" his father drawled, in his usual bored voice.

"I have made a decision about which school I would like to attend." The seven year old continued, in an uncharacteristically polite tone. It was normal for the young boy to speak this way with his father.

"Do tell." Lucius replied slightly more interested.

He looked nervous for a moment before finally blurting out, "Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts? But Draco, whatever reason could you want to go there? Durmstrang is a much more sophisticated school with far more important views on the wizarding world." Lucius explained.

"Well-"Draco trailed off, he wasn't sure how this would go. He thought back to a few years ago and winced slightly before swallowing his fear and stating, "Because Harry Potter is going to be there."

The manor fell into silence as Lucius looked on at his son. Draco could tell he was angry, his face had started to twist into a scowl.

"Why would that ever be a good thing?" Lucius spat.

"Well, I don't know, I just, um" Draco fumbled over his words, he could feel his eyes tearing up.

Lucius was cold, but he didn't hate his family. On the contrary he loved them very much. So when he saw his son as upset as he was, he swallowed his pride and apologized.

"You know what? I'm sorry Draco, Hogwarts is an excellent choice of school. Though the headmaster is possibly the worst thing to have ever happened there, the education is quite good. I mean, look how I turned out. Now as long as you don't get in too much trouble, you won't be dealing with Dumbledore anyways. You are allowed to go to that school as long as you never mention Harry Potter's name again. Understood?"

Draco took a few moments to absorb the new information and broke into a smile nodding. He got up from his spot at the table and went over to hug his father. Narcissa smiled fondly at the two before Draco got up and went to his room.

When he arrived, he looked down at his bed to see the newspaper still open. He grimaced as he thought of his father's words. Of course he didn't understand. Harry Potter had become the most important person in his life over the years. He didn't know many people his age except for Pansy, Blaise, Greg and Vincent. None of them were as cool as the boy who lived, the one that saved everyone, possibly the most powerful wizard ever! And Draco was going to be friends with him, he didn't care what his father said.

He picked up the newspaper and angrily threw it under his bed with the many others. He climbed into bed and glared at the wall. What did his father know anyways?

After a few minutes he decided that he was actually rather sleepy and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off and dreaming of going on adventures with all his friends, including Harry Potter.

…

10 years old, almost 11. It was almost time to receive his Hogwarts letter. But Draco had bigger things to worry about. His parents, recently, have taken to be very secretive with him, especially his father.

He would hear hushed whispers in the quiet night, indecipherable to anyone not close enough. His mother has begun frowning all the time and his father is usually nowhere to be found.

On the days that he does speak with his father, he seems very cold and not in his usual manner. This coldness is one unfamiliar to Draco as his father has always had a soft spot for him.

This simply would not do, as his birthday approached he just could not get excited. He needed to know what his father was keeping from him, so he went to Narcissa.

"Mother." He started.

"Yes dear?" She asked sweetly, but still without a smile.

"Um, father seems distracted recently, is there something going on?" He asked. She hesitated.

"Yes, he's just a bit busy with work. He's a bit in over his head."

"I bet it's that Arthur Weasley acting out again isn't it?" Draco scoffed.

"Not exactly."

"So what is it?" He was growing impatient.

"I'm sorry, it is not my business to inform you." She smiled sadly at her son. "Why don't you head to bed now, it is quite late Draco."

He just stared at her a moment before turning around and angrily stomping to his room. He pulls out the most recent newspaper mentioning Harry Potter and glares at it.

"This is all your fault you know. Father would never have grown distant if I didn't mention you!"

He glares once more before throwing it against the wall and jumping into bed. As he stares at the paper lying on the floor he begins to cry.

He didn't want to go to Hogwarts if it tore apart his family.

…

On his Birthday, surprisingly everyone was there, and everyone was happy. Even Lucius Malfoy.

His Hogwarts letter had arrived and his mother excitedly brought it into the kitchen where Lucius and Draco were eating breakfast.

"Look what just arrived!" she announced cheerfully.

"Ah, excellent, Draco why don't you open it?" Lucius chimed in. Draco went to grab the letter before remembering his father's opinions on the matter. He paused a moment.

"Actually, I've decided I don't want to go to Hogwarts anymore." He looked at his father expectantly.

"What!" Lucius yelled abruptly. Slightly startled, Narcissa and Draco looked on, "I mean, why?" he said slightly calmer.

"Well, Harry Potter is going there, and like you said Harry Potter should not be mentioned."

"Oh Draco, I have changed my mind. Actually, becoming friends with Harry Potter could be quite beneficial to my work." Lucius said carefully.

Draco beamed, "Really?! Ok then I'll go." He smiled. He was finally going to meet his idol, not only that but they were going to be friends, best friends in fact.

That night, as Draco clutched his acceptance letter to his chest and laid in bed, he fell asleep happy.

 **Young Draco is so cute and vulnerable and we all must protect him, also I believe Lucius to be a good father just his perception of good parenting becomes altered throughout the series as his thoughts are clouded by Voldemort. (So that's how I'm writing him) Also, the only time we'll see Draco act like this is at home and maybe with his friends, I promise to try and keep him in character. (Sometimes it's hard)**


End file.
